


Words of Wisdom

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's the one Draco was warned about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Wisdom

Title: Words of Wisdom  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry's the one Draco was warned about.  
Word Count: 286  
Genre: Drama/humor.  
Warnings: None, no spoilers.  
A/N: Written as my entry to [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/)'s 19th monthly drabble challenge. The prompt: Use the following sentence in a H/D ficlet. “I’m the one your mother warned you about, Malfoy.”  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Words of Wisdom

~

“I’m the one your mother warned you about, Malfoy.”

Draco gasped, stopping short. “Potter?” he said, peering uncertainly into the corner. “Is that you?”

Harry stepped out of the shadows. “Of course it’s me,” he said.

Draco frowned. “What did you just say?” he asked.

“I think you heard me loud and clear,” Harry said, smirking.

Draco backed up slightly as Harry walked towards him. “I don’t know what you’re on about,” he blustered.

Harry tilted his head as he got closer. “Oh, I think you do, _Drakey_ ,” he whispered.

A look of shock and understanding crossed Draco’s face. “You bloody... you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Pansy!”

Harry shrugged. “It’s hardly eavesdropping if you’re talking in public where anyone can hear you,” he pointed out.

“That was a private conversation,” Draco hissed.

“Maybe, but it was also pretty interesting.” By this time, Harry had backed Draco up against the wall, his breath grazing Draco’s cheek as he leaned in. “Especially the bit about your crush.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “Why you...”

Harry, distracted by Draco’s proximity, simply pressed forward and captured Draco’s lips in a firm kiss. The kiss soon morphed into a passionate mating of tongues, and by the time Harry pulled back minutes later, Draco was arching into him, moaning his disappointment that Harry had stopped.

“So,” Harry said, his lips grazing Draco’s jaw, “ _did_ your mother really warn you about me?”

“Yes,” Draco whispered, eyes closed.

“And did she tell you to be careful not to lose your heart to me?”

“No.” Draco’s eyes fluttered open just in time to see Harry smile.

“Maybe she should have,” Harry murmured, pulling Draco close.

Draco blushed. “I think you could be right.”

~


End file.
